


Uh...thanks

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: <br/>"After learning this, helpful!Ezio brings Leo a freshly-dead Templar as a present ("I had to kill him anyway, and then I thought, hey, you cut up dead guys for your art, right? He might as well serve some purpose.").</p>
<p>Anon's choice as to whether Leo is freaked out or appreciative. And how he displays that, ah, appreciation. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh...thanks

Leonardo woke up to a banging on his door, rustling of clothes, the sound of his lock being picked, footsteps and someone whispering: "Leonardo, are you awake?"  
He sighed. Of course it was Ezio, who else would break into his house at what must be an ungodly time in the middle of the night?  
"Just a moment," he called and then got up. He lighted a candle, put on his breeches, decided to fuck it and keep his silly, frilly nightshirt on, and walked downstairs.  
Ezio greeted him with a spectacular grin and a bear hug.

Then he saw it.  
"Ezio, what is this?"  
"It's a corpse!" Ezio beamed at him.  
Either this was a really stupid dream or Leonardo was not awake enough to understand the situation.  
"And you...brought it here-" Ezio nodded, "for me?"  
"Sì, it's a present, do you like it?"  
Leonardo opened his mouth to speak, but shut it as he realized that he had no idea what to say.  
"Ezio, you're like an idiot" came in my mind, next to "Huh?", "What?", "Is this a joke?" and "Are you fucking crazy?".  
Leonardo always was cranky if he didn´t sleep enough.  
Why the hell would Ezio bring him a corpse?  
Usually he brought codex pages, sometimes trouble and on rarer occassions, things like a bottle of wine and on one memorable occassion a wodden doll.  
Leonardo looked at Ezio´s grinning face, then to the body and then back to Ezio.

He blinked owlishly.  
"Ezio, apparently it is too early for my mind to work properly. Why exactly have you brought me a corpse?"  
"You don't like it then?" he pouted and Leonardo instantly felt bad. It was like kicking a puppy...a deadly puppy armed to the teeth with a slight revenge complex, but a puppy nontheless. He crouched down to examine the corpse.  
It was a city guard, mid 40s, red hair and an impressive moustache.  
"It's a nice corpse," he said eventually, hoping to appease Ezio.  
The big smile told him that this had been the right answer.  
"You study the dead, sì? So, I happen to find this one - okay, okay" he said after Leonardo´s long stare, "I stabbed him, and I thought that you could study him if you want. But if you don't want to or have no room to spare, I can get rid of him. It...the corpse."  
Oh, so that was what that had been about. For a moment, Leonardo had thought that Ezio had snapped, bringing him his kills and expecting praise, like a cat would show off mice remains, or dogs leaving presents - like dead birds and such - for their owners.  
"You wouldn´t just drag him outside and throw him into the canal?"  
"No," Ezio answered with a grimace that said that this would be exactly what he had done.  
"No, I'll keep the corpse. I have been meaning to study anatomy again, I haven't since I left Firenze." He smiled at Ezio. "Thank you, my friend."  
"De nulla, " Ezio said and drew Leonardo into a long hug, "I'm glad you like it."  
Then he turned to leave. "Good night, Leonardo, sleep well."  
Leonardo yawned and waved goodbye as Ezio closed the door behind him.

The corpse was a thoughtful - if slightly crazy - gesture.  
It still was a bit creepy.  
Leonardo hoped that this had been a one-time occassion, surely, Ezio wouldn't make a habit of this...or would he?


End file.
